


Secrets of the wind

by Aphroditedany



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Curses, F/M, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Multiple Deaths, Murder, Organized Murder, Pain, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: Dayanna Targaryen lives as the privileged daughter of Adrian Targaryen, President of the USA, and Rosemary Targaryen, a doctor from France. She is longing for freedom, for another life, and that desire intensifies due to some dreams she has been having recently. Dreams that start coming more and more often, when John Davis comes into her life...and in her dreams, too. But is he who he seems to be?





	1. Hiding

_**WHERE IN THE WORLD IS DAYANNA TARGARYEN?** _

_Maybe this could become the biggest mystery in the modern world, after the fan theories that Elvis and Michael Jackson are alive, of course. Pretty much like those two, Dayanna Targaryen is rumoured to have left the world of the living. Unlike those two, she was one hundred percent alive the last time we saw her. So, where is she? Could she have escaped at her mother's country, France? Could she have chosen to return to the country where the ancient family of the Targaryens comes from, the UK? Or is she simply dead?_

Much speculation, dear readers. The last surving member of the Targaryen family and the only surviving child of our former President, Adrian Targaryen, was last seen exiting the court, after the trial for her father's crimes against the Stark family. As she was never involved into these crimes, the authorities were lenient, allowing her to stay in the USA and keep her father's remaining fortune. For those who are observative, though, her interaction with the second son of the Starks, John, didn't go unnoticed. John was very reluctant to testify against her late father, occasionally stealing longing glances at Dayanna during the procedures. On the other hand, Dayanna never spared a single glance at him. Only when he stood up to give his testimony, did she look at him. And boy, what a look that was. If looks could kill, the poor man would be dead in seconds.

That leads us to the second rumor surrounding those two. The rumour that they were a couple, but Stark hid his indentity from her, to gather information for his father and uncle's assassinations. Till today, none of the parties has confirmed or dismissed the rumours. Dayanna Targaryen left the court without a single word to the press, whereas John Stark is rumoured to be searching desperately for her. Just yesterday, he was spotted entering the FBI Headquarters. An hour later, he exited the building, looking utterly...defeated at best. Devastated seems more fit, though.

But who was-or is- Dayanna Targaryen? As the youngest child and the only girl...(continue to page 4)

 

She crumbled the paper in her hands and threw it into the rubbish bin.  _...whereas John Stark is rumoured to be searching desperately for her. Just yesterday, he was spotted entering the FBI Headquarters..._

_What else do you want? Haven't you taken everything from me? Everything..._

_She might have been a fool, putting her love for him above everyone and everything. I am not._

_He suffered for the rest of his life. You deserve that,too. And much worse._

Dayanna's beautiful purple eyes started watering, remembering her family. All of them, dead. Remembering  **her.** The woman who looked so much like her, the woman who deserved so much more.

The woman who was betrayed by the man she loved and his family.

Just like her.


	2. The first years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years of Dayanna, Adrian Targaryen's daughter.

If you asked my 16-year-old self about how she would imagine herself at her 24-25 years of age, she would certainly not answer "practically kicked out of my birth country, running away from the man that convinced me he loved me and his vengeful family."

From when I can remember myself, I had always been surrounded by love and affection. My father, Adrian, was a reknown cardiac surgeon and my mother was French, a pediatrician. They had met and fallen in love during one of my father's journeys around the world. Specifically, they met at a medical congress in Lyon, where the main topic was heart deseases during childhood and adolescence. It was love at first sight, my mother used to tell me, sighing wistfully. "Well, how could a woman resist him? With his golden blond hair and blue eyes... I had my limits!"

Speaking of how my father looked like, my mother Rosemary was of mixed background, her father was French but her mother was English, thus the choice of an English name. She was very beautiful,too, with long chestnut coloured hair and hazel eyes. This is why everybody was astonished when I was born. Silver blond hair, almost white, and purple eyes,  _my little Elizabeth Taylor,_ Dad used to call me. The doctors' first thought was that I am an albino, but Dad explained them that the ancient generations of the Targaryens used to have these features, probably passed onto me even after all these centuries.

I grew up in a loving, warm environment, as I said before. I had two older brothers, Raymond,Ray for short, and Victor. Mum said that Raymond is a French name, meaning "wise protector", and Victor is a common name in Russia, where she had travelled many times. She loved the country and its people, so she used a fairly common male name for my second brother. I always had those two hovering above me, protecting me from any threat, accompanying me in almost every occasion. Loving me unconditionally.

I was always an overly energetic, rambunctious child. Mum decided to enroll me in various activities, from ballet and piano lessons to martial arts. I was quickly bored with ballet, although it taught me discipline and gave me a wonderful posture. I continued piano, though, and soon enough I discovered my talent at violin and guitar, and also singing. I was blessed with a beautiful voice, a gift both Ray and Victor also had. As for martial arts? Kick boxing, of course.

At times, Dad took us to animal shelters, wanting to teach us to be kind towards every living creature. When I was 14 years old, I finally found my furry soulmates. Their names are Luna and Diana. Luna is a Birmanian cat, Diana is Siamese. Dad also had a passion for horses, and he transferred that love to his children. I didn't want to learn how to ride on horseback, but I love horses and spending time with Ray's horse, Rigel, was one of my favourite habits whenever I felt sad or angry. He had an uncanny ability to calm me, just by letting me caress his head.

* * *

I was 16 years old, when Dad announced us that he was seriously considering to become a candidate for the greatest position of all. President of the USA. He had been a Congress member for many years, and he had the respect and admiration of many people. Although he labelled himself as a Republican, he had more moderate beliefs on certain issues than most of his fellow congressmen, such as abortions and reception of refugees and immigrants. Even some Democrats had repeatedly declared that if Adrian Targaryen was to become President, they would support him and would be open in a possible collaboration between the two parties.

My mother was very hesitant at first, but she slowly relented, seeing how much Dad wanted to try it and having the utter faith in him that he would become a good, fair President.

He won. It was a magical night for us. We hugged and screamed and cried, and then we wore our best pieces of clothing and accompanied Dad at his first speech as President. During the next week, we moved into the White House and tried to adapt in this major change in our lives.

* * *

 

That was when they started.  _The dreams._

It was a girl, almost at the same age as me. And she looked exactly like me. The resemblance was unnerving, especially when I couldn't understand what those dreams meant and why they had started at that point of my life.

Later, when I had finally my answers, I wished I would have never searched for them.

She had an older brother, with the same features. A brother that abused her in every way. They were the children of a former royal family, exiled, and her brother wanted to regain the throne. So, he married the girl to a barbarian, in exchange for an army. 

I cried so hard that night, when I saw the barbarian raping the girl, when I saw the tears leaking from her eyes and hearing her muffled screams of pain. Gradually, the dreams became more pleasant, when she discovered she was pregnant. Alas, her happiness didn't last for long. A witch killed the baby inside her and told her she had cursed her womb to remain barren for the rest of her life. 

The girl, instead of cowering and running away, chose to forge her own path into the world and take the throne her brother wanted so much, the throne she had thought as her one true home. She executed the witch by fire and hatched three ancient dragon eggs. When the fire burnt out, she emerged unharmed, carrying the newborn dragons.

_Drogon, Rhaegal, Viserion._

Up until my 20th year, I proudly followed her through my dreams, as she conquered cities and freed people from slavery. Everyone bowed before her and her dragons, her advisors respected and loved her, and her people called her their Mother.

Gradually, without realising it, the girl without name became my inspiration. She became the reason I decided to offer help, too, in every way I could. While I was indifferent at school and studying until 16, I started studying hard to achieve my goals. I was enrolled to Law School of Harvard, intenting to offer my services and advice freely to those who didn't have the money and the power, or they were afraid to assert their rights. Children, widowed men and women, employees under tyrannical employers, refugees, anyone in need, anywhere in the country.

* * *

My father was elected as President for a second time, when I became 20 years old. He had achieved a great many things, people loved him and respected his work and efforts to make their lives better. His diplomatic wins, extended collaboration and friendly relations with nations traditionally hostile to us, such as Russia, China and Brazil, had been major factors in his reelection. Also, during his first four years of service, he had become a grandfather, too. Ray had married Elena, a Spanish girl he had met during a journey in Spain, and they had two children, Andrew and Sara. Victor was also engaged with a girl he had met at Medical School, Alice.

 

 

Not everything was easy, though. My Dad had two strong opponents now, from the Democrats. Edward and Brandon Stark.

_The Starks..._

Out of all the Democrats, they had been the favourites to overthrow my father. They came from an old American family and people were quite fond of them, often speaking about their honesty and hard-working ethics. Brandon Stark was unmarried and childless, while Edward Stark had married a woman named Catelyn Tully and they had 4 children together: Robert, John, Arianna and Brandon.

I had never met any of the Stark children. Catelyn Stark was notorious for valuing her family privacy, and her children rarely showed up in newspapers, TV or Internet. I had only spotted Arianna briefly one day, when I had decided to meet Dad in his Office. Edward Stark was there, his daughter in hand. He smiled at me and politely introduced Arianna. She seemed a nice little girl, although extremely bored with her father's current conversation. Getting out of the office, Catelyn was there and took Arianna with her, saying that Dad had now to talk to the President. She gave me a brief nod and left, Arianna by her side.

I couldn't undestand why, but I didn't like the woman. And when I got out of the office, I heard my Dad and mister Stark arguing wildly. It left me astonished. Dad was never a quick-tempered man, only yelling at us when we did something really bad. Or maybe I had been too naive at the time to understand political machinations.

* * *

Two months after the elections, Edward and Brandon Stark were found dead in their company offices. Murdered.

Whispers had started spreading around. Most of the rumours talked about "assassinating the enemy". Indeed, the Starks had many rivals, in and out of the world of politics. Their petroleum company was one of the biggest around the world, having many opponents but also many allies. And, slowly but steadily, the rumours started implying that their murders were orchestrated by their biggest enemy. The President. My father.

I refused to believe the rumours. Even now, I still have the memory of my loving, smiling father, taking us in the countryside for a picnic, or at a movie. 

* * *

When I finished Law School, at 22, I started working in the company of Arthur Dayne, a reknown lawyer and one of my Dad's closest friends and confidants. Amongst all of my fellow trainees, very few tried to make friends with me, probably intimidated with my status as the daughter of the President.

Only two seemed excited to work with me and willing to be friends, right from the beginning. The first was Maya Smith, a kind and talkative girl from mixed background. Her father was native American. while her mother was from Tanzania and had come to USA for a better future. 

The second was John Davies. A kind boy born precisely three months before me. As a matter of fact, he was the first one to approach me.

* * *

My dreams should have warned me, but I was blind to their meaning at the time. The girl in my dreams, now a woman, had arrived at the country she wanted to conquer, with a massive army behind her. While planning her invasion, she met a Lord from an independent kingdom of the country. The man was young, around her age, and refused to aid her, informing her that there was a massive army of zombies coming to conquer the country and kill them all, led by the "Night King". 

I was frustrated. Not because of his words, not because the woman who looked like me seemed to quickly become infatuated with him. But because I could never see his face. I could only distinguish that he had black curly hair, and my visions were hazy at best. That was the time when my dreams started to become less and less clear, for reasons I couldn't fathom. 

_Reasons I could have never imagined._

 

 

 


	3. The first meetings

_First day at work._

_Don't freak out, don't freak out, please don't freak out._

_What is to be afraid of, you idiot? Mr. Dayne has already tested you and he wants you to work for him. So just focus on making a good impression , and soon enough you will have established yourself in his company._

_This is just a step to my dreams. After the obligatory training years, I will finally be free to pursue what I really want._

_That's right. Go and get them, girl._

 

I took a big breath, checking myself in the mirror for the hundredth time- and the last. Everything was still in place. My hair was caught in an elegant bun, with some rebellious curls falling in my face. I had chosen a deep blue dress in A line, modest enough but not old fashioned, matching it with my favourite black high heels and the silver watch my father had gifted me for my birthday. 

_Dress, shoes. Check._

_Briefcase. Check._

_Phone. Check._

_Bag. Check._

_Here we go._

* * *

Mr. Dayne had been waiting for me, a bright smile on his face. Fortunately, I had not been late.

"Welcome, my dear. How do you feel for this first day?"

"Excited. A bundle of nerves, to be exact. My feet are trembling."

He laughed heartily, another trait of his character I loved since I had first met him. "There is nothing to be anxious of. With grades like yours and your wit... Many of us would like to have them, unfortunately we have to settle for only one of them."

"You informed me that I am to work with other new trainees, too, Mr Dayne. Where are they? I am looking forward to meeting them."

He looked at me knowningly. "I presume you also see this as an opportunity to escape from the White House. I don't blame you. White House is beautiful, intimidating, but it can also become a prison, am I right?"

"No, no, it was never a prison for me. Dad made sure of it. I just... It's about the non-stop supervision. Now that I am free to forge my own path, I can define myself who I want as a friend, as a colleague, as a partner in workplace. Maybe I can also be something more than the President's only daughter."

"You have lived in a cage for many years, dear. And this is the real life. I don't want to assume I know you, but you have left your sanctuary and entered into real life pretty quick. The real world is not guarded 24/7. It has traps, secrets, things that can hurt you in many ways. I have known your father since we were university students, and I have come to love his children as mine. Because of this love, I warn you now. Don't be so trustful, so open. Wait and see. Learn how to evaluate people. How to read their secrets, their intentions for you. Don't give yourself so easily. Because, no matter how much you want to get rid of this title, you will always be the President's daughter. There are many who will try to exploit this. Don't let them."

I suddenly felt overwhelmed. And I remembered something from my dreams, the woman looking like me talking to an elder woman, a Lady.

_"The Lords of Westeros are sheep. Are you a sheep? No, you are a dragon. Be a dragon."_

Coming out of my reverie, I managed a smile at Mr. Dayne. "I will follow your advice. I know they will be useful."

He smiled and led me towards a big conference room, with a large oval table and chairs. After he sat down, I sat too.

"Good. Now, we are waiting for the rest. They have a deadline until 12."

* * *

"Welcome, everyone. As you know, the period of your obligatory training will last about 2 years. After you fill the enrollment files for training here, you won't be able to change company for these next two years. If anyone has second thoughts, I will give you three days to think about it.

In case you decide to choose our company, you will be working under supervisors, but you will also have some freedom at certain pre-defined cases. The main supervisors will be my brother, Mr William Dayne, and my sister, Ms. Amelia Dayne. You will meet the other members of our company in due time. For now, how about we get to know each other? From my left to my right, each one of you will speak up and tell us their names, their goals and what they hope to achieve through becoming lawmakers."

We were about 20 trainees in the room, and I barely kept some names in my memory. Then, my turn came, and it passed as quickly as it got. To my great dissapointment, I heard some gasps when I announced my name. After two more, a girl spoke. "Good morning everyone! My name is Maya Smith. I chose to study about law, so I could help all the underprivileged. You see, my mother comes from Tanzania, and she inspired me to become a fighter for people's rights. I hope I won't dissapoint her."

Discreetly, I looked at the girl. She caught me and she smiled, making me smile, too. We had the same goals, the same vision for a world better than the one we received.

_Yes, I like her._

The last one who spoke was a boy. When he spoke, I almost fell off my chair.

_That voice... I have heard it somewhere before... But where? When?_

"My name is John Davies. I chose law studies because,to me, honor and justice are the two most important things in the world. I wish to punish injustice in every form. Everyone must face justice, sooner or later."

Mr. Dayne only smiled politely. "And here we have our idealist. I think the introductions are over. My secretary, Miss Abigail Spencer, will lead you to your offices. For every question you have, don't hesitate to come and find me, or my siblings. That's it for today. I hope you will enjoy this exciting journey into the law world with me. It has its difficulties, but they are not enough to deprive it of its intrigue."

* * *

Barely ten minutes later, after I had settled into my new office, the door knocked. Before I had the time to give a reply, Maya Smith came in, her curly mane of black hair bouncing excitedly.

"Hello! You must be Dayanna Targaryen! Nice to meet you! And plus, it's nice to know someone with the same goals as mine!"

I couldn't help but smile. She was so different from any other friend I had until today. She seemed unfazed by my social status, my fame, my name. For her, I was Dayanna, a girl with the same dreams and ambitions as her.

"Nice to meet you,too, Maya. Wanna stay for a while? We can know each other better."

Her brown-green eyes lit up. "That's the spirit! Just let me close the door!"

We sat down on the small sofa and talked...well,basically, about everything. She told me about her parents' love story, how her lawyer father had met her mother in a hospital after a car accident, where she had been working as a nurse. How they fell in love, how her father defied his parents and made it clear to them that they would never see him or their grandchildren, if they couldn't accept his wife. How her mother had escaped from Tanzania, stealing some money from her own mother and abusive step father, and came into USA for a better future. She also lovignly told me about her younger siblings, her sisters Nylah and Nadia and her brother Vincent.

It was my turn to narrate my own story. I told her everything, but purposefully left some details out, just like Mr. Dayne had advised me. She seemed fascinated with my life in the White House, constantly interrupting me to ask about how many rooms we had, how many butlers, if the Oval Office is as grandiose as it seems on TV. 

Without realising it, we lost ourselves in our stories. When she looked at her watch, her eyes widened. "Oh my God! We have been talking for an hour!"

"Relax, remember what Mr. Dayne told us? This is the first day, we are free."

That appeased her, but she stood up anyway. "Well, I have to leave. I am going to have lunch with my parents today. You know, telling them how the first day at work was like! But, if you are interested... Tonight, we have a party here in New York, to celebrate this new beginning! The club's name is Dragonstone. The party starts at 23:00. Wanna come?"

I quickly nodded my agreement, feeling excited I had already made a new friend. "Okay. 23:00, Dragonstone bar. I'll be there."

* * *

After Maya left, I packed my things to leave. A new knock on my door stopped me, though.

"Come in!"I said without turning around.

"Hello. I hope I am not intruding."

_That voice. That voice from earlier._

I turned around so quickly, anyone watching me would have thought I have super powers. The boy, _John Davies,_ stood in the threshold, looking curiously at me, as if I were the most interesting spectacle in the world.

Well, I didn't know if I were a grand spectacle, but he was. His curly black hair was framing his pale face, his eyes had the colour of milk chocolate. He wasn't very tall, but he seemed well toned.

_Damn, he's a feast for the eyes._

_Focus, you foolish girl. He is waiting for an answer._

Trying to control my inner turmoil, I finally adressed him. "Hello. John Davies, if I remember correctly." My voice sounded confident and calm, thank God.

He smiled and approached me, causing my heart to do another backflip. "Yes, my name is John. And you must be the famous Dayanna Targaryen. Nice to meet you."

"Well, you can't confuse me with anyone else, can you? White hair, purple eyes, strange name... I think I am the only celebrity known just because of her name."

He let out a small laugh.  _He is even more beautiful when he laughs._ "It is difficult not to notice you, surely. But the name Targaryen is heard a lot these days. And I can't say that having white hair or purple eyes is bad. It certainly worked on you.", he added, and I swore I saw his cheeks flushing.  _Are you flirting with me, Davies?_

"Well, thank you for your kind words. So...is there a reason you came here? Please don't tell me you want a selfie. I have already been photographed with four people today, and the day isn't even over yet."

John laughed loudly then. "No, no. No selfies. Plus, what would I do with them? I don't have any social media. I find them useless." He paused for a second, then looked at me thoughtfully. "I wanted to meet you, because in the conference room you said you want to help those in need. I feel we have similar goals, and I quite like the fact you didn't use your father's power and influence to get what you want right away."

"My father would never help me if I didn't deserve it. In fact, I had been so lazy at school until 16, he told me he would simply make me a hairdresser." We both laughed. "But I had some goals after that age. He only helped me once, when I was afraid to fill the application for Harvard. He said,  _If you dream it, it means you have somewhere in you the courage to make it happen._ And...here I am."

"I hope I didn't offend you. It just surprises me you are not the typical spoiled brat of a wealthy family."

I smiled wickedly, and this time he definitely blushed. "I'll have you know, John Davies, I am quite the spoiled brat. I am doing kick boxing, I know how to play the piano, the guitar and the violin, and I have learnt four languages by now. French, Spanish, Russian and Greek."

He seemed impressed. "Wow. You are a spoiled brat, after all." He rolled his eyes, but I understood he was teasing me.

"Il y a beaucoup d'aspects de moi que tu ne connais pas, John Davies."

"What...what does that mean? I only understood my name. I hope you didn't cursed me to burn in Hell."

"No, not at all. Just that I am a great mystery."

"See? I told you. Spoiled brat."

"Don't push your luck. I know some curses in Spanish, and I just may curse you for eternity if you wake my rage."

"Wouldn't dream it, Your Highness. Forgive me for my ungraciousness."

We chuckled for some seconds, revelling in this newfound companionship. And then, silence.

"You know...", I started. "Tonight at 23:00, we are having a party here in NY, at the bar Dragonstone. Maya Smith organised it. Perhaps you remember her from earlier, in the conference room?"

He nodded. "The girl standing three chairs before me. The one who said her mother is from Tanzania, right?"

"Yes. It will be like a welcome party for all the new trainees here. Do you... I mean... Would you like to come?"

He seemed lost for a while, and momentarilly I thought he wasn't interested. For reasons that greatly irritated me, the prospect of him not coming was enough to foul my mood.

However, he got out of his thoughts and smiled. "23:00, at Dragonstone. I will be there."

My heart leaped. "Great! See you there, then!"

"See you there."

"I am sorry, but I have to leave now. Plus, the day is over. We are not needed here. Goodbye, John. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Goodbye, Dayanna." He gave me his hand for a handshake and I took it.

When our hands touched, I felt an electric current running through me. Everything started spinning around us, but no one made a move to retreat.

_This face, these eyes, this voice... I know him. We have met before._

Startled, I did my best to remain calm and polite, shaking his hand and breaking contact much later, so as not to insult him.

Judging from the look in his eyes, he must have felt it,too. "Uhm... Goodbye, then. Have a good afternoon."

I nodded once more and left my office, heading straight for the elevator.

When I had finally exited the building and fresh air filled my lungs, I stood startled on a bench.

_What was that now?_

Suddenly, I remembered one of my most recent dreams. 

The woman of my dreams was sitting on a weird throne, made from a gleaming black metal...or mineral. A man was standing in front of her, whose face I was unable to see. But when he spoke, his voice sounded like John's voice.

  _I am Jon Snow. I am the King in the North._

Composing myself, I dismissed the dangerous thoughts. There was no such thing as past lives. Those were fairytales for children...and mad scientists.

_Nonsence. They are dreams. Nothing more._

_You have nothing to be afraid of._

 

 

 


	4. A plan: John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's life after his father and uncle's assassination and Catelyn's plans.

_**JOHN STARK** _

Since I can remember myself, our life as a family had been in the spotlight. My father, Edward Stark, and his brother Brandon were owners of one of the biggest, most influential petroleum companies in the world. Uncle frequently appeared on TV, either talking about motor oil products and the development of the professional field, or taking part in conversations with politicians. As Democrats, both of them had been favored of taking the leadership. Eventually, it was my father who was elected as the new leader of the Democrats. Mother, on the other side, was a woman who preferred a life away from the media. She was very careful when she took us outside for a walk, she picked up schools with reknown discretion policies and she accompanied father only when necessary.

My father's main rival was, of course, Adrian Targaryen, the leader of the Republicans. The man seemed decent enough for a Republican. He had pacifistic views on many issues regarding the foreign policy, he wanted to achieve global collaborations with European and Asian nations, particularly Russia and China, and he wanted a balanced, fair taxation system. All in all, he was a crowd favourite. And he managed to be elected as President twice.

* * *

Despite we knew many facts about Adrian Targaryen, the President, we didn't know much about him as a doctor and father. Adrian Targaryen had three children. Raymond, Victor and Dayanna. When I first heard of his daughter's name, I searched for its meaning. It was an alteration of the Latin name Diana, meaning "the divine one". I had rolled my eyes.  _What a pretentious choice..._

I had eyes, though. And I couldn't deny that her name suited her well. She had unique features, almost magical. She looked like a fairy with her white blond hair and her purple eyes. Dayanna appeared on the press quite often, along with her brothers, when they headed out for a walk or for shopping. Other than that, she was discreet. She had an Instagram account, but she rarely posted pictures, choosing only family moments to share with the audience. 

_Dayanna. The divine one._

* * *

After Adrian Targaryen's second election, my father and uncle were more restless than ever. The President had proclaimed taxation reformation before the elections, and that included more taxes for oil companies, shipowners, stock market shareholders and airlines. Most of the shipowners had already expressed heavy opposition to the upcoming measures, but he seemed focused on executing his plans, no matter what. For that, I admired him. I might be a child of a wealthy industrialist, but that didn't mean we were entitled to eternal privileges. Times required changes from all of us, if we wanted our country to have a healthy economy.

Right after the elections, father had gone straight to the White House, in order to talk to the President about his plans on taxes. Judging from the enraged look he had when he returned and the intense dialogue that followed between him and mother, things hadn't gone well.

Two months later, we found both father and uncle Brandon murdered in their offices.

* * *

My father's death was such a dark event in my life, I am still trying to come to terms with it. It was the catalyst, the reason my life changed forever the next two years. For better or for worse.

All I could feel was numbness. A total absence of emotions. _Why...Why?_

My older brother Robb and I held our mother during the funeral, all of us dressed in black. Even Arianna, who refused to wear dresses, had worn a black dress and stood beside me, crying inconsolably. My mother, on the other hand, seemed broken beyond repair. Her eyes were glued on father's coffin, but her mind was elsewhere. She didn't even thank all those who came and offered their condolences to us.

Right from the beginning, my mother had suspisions about who the murderer might be. She had never shared her thoughts with us, though.

* * *

Summer passed, and after my graduation from law school, I was about to choose a company where I would have the obligatory training. 

Just as I was ready to choose a random company from NY, mother entered the room.

"You will choose Dayne's law firm.", she sat on a chair beside me.

She surprised me. She had never forced her will on us, instead giving us full freedom on our choices. This might have been the first time she had used her authority as a mother.

"May I ask why, mum? Dayne is one of Targaryens' closest friends. I would be going straight into the snake pit."

"This is exactly the reason why. I was informed today that Dayanna Targaryen will have her training there, too. We have to act quickly, and wisely."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "For many months now, I have known that it was Adrian Targaryen who ordered Edward and Brandon's murders. He did it because they didn't agree with his taxation reformations. Don't you see? This is a lifetime opportunity, John. By approaching Targaryen's daughter and befriending her, you may extract more information about her father's plan and his crime towards our family."

_What...? Adrian Targaryen had...But how? Why?  Was there no other way for them to reach an agreement_

Sensing my discomfort, mother let me ponder it for a few minutes. On the one hand, I wanted the President to pay for what he did to us. On the other hand, using his daughter, an innocent in this story... It didn't seem right. Finally, I relented.

"Fine. Whatever it takes. I will become Dayanna's friend and try to trap her father. Have you thought how we will do this, though? They may be able to discover who I am. I can't go as John Stark, of course."

Mother smiled, a smile cold and calculating that made shivers go up to my spine. "Don't worry. My sister and her husband have made many documents, proving that you have no connection to us. They have made a false ID card and birth certificate, among others. I have also bought you a small house in New York. You will stay there, but every Sunday you will come and report what you have learnt."

"You make it sound so easy. What if something goes wrong and someone finds out who I am?"

Her eyes burnt with malice. "Let them try, then. Let them try to kill Edward Stark's second son. That will be proof enough for their guilt, once and for all. I guarantee you, nothing will happen to you."

I sighed and focused my attention on the application form again. I had to do this from the start, to fill my new false name and signature, and pick up "Dayne and Co.".

 

 

Little did I know, my life was about to change completely. Forever.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate your comments about this first Jonerys AU I want to write! I have already formed a plan in my mind, but I would also like to hear from you what you would like to see in the next chapters, etc.


	5. Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dayanna and John know each other a little better at Dragonstone bar.

**DAYANNA**

For a second time this day, I found myself checking my reflection for the 100th time.

_Will he...will he like it? I know everyone finds me pretty, and he seemed to be flirting with me... Will this be enough to catch his attention?_

I had let my hair loose, falling on my shoulders at light waves. The purple dress with sequins hugged my body perfectly and had a high neck. It was mini, without being provocative. I had matched the outfit with sapphire earrings, a simple silver pendant necklace, my favourite silver strap high heels and a deep blue clutch bag. Still, I felt somehow insecure.

For that, I have to blame my ex boyfriend, David. He was from NY and we had met when I was 18. Apparently, he had been only interested in my status as the President's daughter, and the only reason he wanted to date me was that he hoped he would become famous through our relationship. When I finally realised his intentions, I broke up with him, but the damage had already been done. He had been also my first, and it hurt so much that the boy whom I made love with for the first time eventually showed that I meant nothing to him. Perhaps I will never forget his annoyed look when I broke up with him and his last words,  _You better get used to this. Most men will approach you because of your name. Seriously, white hair? Purple eyes? Who would want a woman who looks like a witch by his side?_

As much as I didn't want to admit it the first months, his words had delivered a hard strike to my confidence. I closed myself up from any possible relationship, out of fear that I would be exploited again.

_The case with John is much different, though, isn't it? He seemed so sincere, so open... And then there is that strange connection, and his voice sounds like exactly like the man's voice from my dreams... It can't be a coincidence._

Sighing, I checked the time. 22:45. My parents had bought me a nice appartment very close to Mr. Dayne's law firm, but I hadn't estimated how much was the distance between my house and Dragonstone bar.

_Better leave now. I don't want to be late._

* * *

"Hello, Maya! Miss me?"

The girl welcomed me enthusiastically, taking me by hand and leading me to a small table, where some friends of hers had already gathered.

"Attention, guys! I want you to meet my new friend from Dayne and Co. The one and only, the GOAT...Dayanna Targaryen!"

I started laughing and I introduced meself properly. "I don't know if I am one of the greatests of all time, but my name is certainly Dayanna. It's so nice to meet some of Maya's friends! I hope we will have a great time tonight."

Each one of them took my hand and shook it, saying their names at the same time.  _Gavin, Stella, Leo, Sophie, Margaret._ All of them seemed genuinely excited to meet me, but they didn't ask too many questions about my life at the White House, or that cliche quiestion,  _How does it feel, being the President's daughter?_ I was really thankful for that, and soon the conversation turned to other matters. About out lives as university students, our universities (Gavin and I had graduated from Harvard, the rest were Yale graduates), our families, our hobbies, our likes and dislikes.

Without even realising, the time was 01:00. Then, I realised that John had not come yet. I felt immensely dissapointed, I had really hoped he would pass by...

_Don't let it ruin your night. Have fun and if he comes, he comes._

Suddenly, Maya coughed discreetly and spoke to me in low voice. "Dayanna...uhm, someone is slowly approaching you. I think he is one of the boys from the company. John... John Davies?"

As soon as she finished her sentence, I felt it, coursing through my veins.  _That thrill._ The same thrill I had felt when I first heard his voice, the same thrill I had felt when he walked into my office. He was here.

And my heartbeat went out of control, when I felt a warm hand touching my shoulder, a pair of lips coming close to my ear and a deep voice addressing me.

"I hope it's not too late."

* * *

 

I quickly introduced John to Maya's friends and sat down next to him, 100% certain I had become red as a tomato. Maya looked knowningly at me, winking at both of us. He blushed immediately and awkwardly passed his had through his messy curly hair.

_At least he is as red as me now._

John quickly blended in our small companionship and proved himself a very funny guy, making everyone laugh with jokes and stories from his everyday life with his family. In spite of being reserved, he was kind and talkative. After the first minutes, some girls had started eyeing him longingly, not from our table only, but also from others.

I couldn't explain it, but I felt a strange possessiveness towards him. Even...jealousy?

_What is this now? Get a grip, Targaryen._

To my great relief (and all other's irritation), he paid no attention to the females ogling at me. He remained by my side and made sure that I was included in every conversation.

_That's right. You are mine for tonight._

* * *

After some hour, Maya stood up excitedly. The music was already playing loud, we couldn't resist the dance floor anymore.

"Come on, guys! Burn the place! Shake your asses and have fun!"

Before anyone had a chance to ask me, or him, John took me by the hand. "Wanna dance, Targaryen?"

I smiled wickedly. "If you want to make this a contest, prepare yourself for an embarrassing defeat. Apart from ballet, I have had lessons on Latin dances, too."

"I don't think anyone will care about your typical dance skills. In a bar, there is only one rule, and it is quite simple."

"Which is that rule?"

It was his turn to smile mischieviously. "Dance as long as your feet can carry you, and impress everyone. Dance skills or not."

"I still can't see a way for me to lose. I will make you sweat, Davies."

"Same goes for me, Targaryen."

* * *

After three hours of dancing, I returned to our table and fell exhausted on one of the chairs. John followed me, a triumphant smile on his face.

"I give up. You win. I should have never betted against you. I am wearing high heels, for Christ's sake!"

"I can't say I am complaining about your heels. You never stepped on me during all those dances, I'll give that to you."

I managed a breathless laugh. "Years of practice."

He took the seat beside me again and ordered us two cocktails. When they arrived, he turned his attention to me again.

"So. Spill it out, Targayen. I want to know everything about the girl who graduated with the highest grades of the year from Harvard and may become a threat to my clientele."

"I have so many secrets. Terrible secrets. In fact, you may run away. Are you brave enough, soldier?"

"Try me."

* * *

"No shit, princess. Titanic was not a trash movie. Okay, it was cheesy and is maybe overrated, but it was a gigantic production for its days."

"I didn't know you were fond of love stories, dear. When I took the DVD, I saw the title first. Titanic. I expected to see the fucking Titanic. Not how a rich, spoiled girl lost her virginity in a car, in the ship garage, by a wannabe painter. And certainly I didn't want to see her saving her sorry ass and letting the poor man die, when she could have obviously made some space for him to sit on that piece of wood."

He laughed loudly. "So, you don't believe in love stories? Princes and princesses? Happy ever after and all that?"

"Well, I do believe in love,and happy ever after. I mean, I see it every day. My parents, Ray with Elena... It is fairytales I never believed to. Happy ever after needs work, faith and loyalty. Falling in love with each other every day, over and over again. Talking, and even fighting. What really matters, is that you fall asleep in each other's arms every night. As for Titanic, it never had a happy ever after. And let's not talk about princes and princesses. I will only say two names. Anne Boleyn and Marie Antoinette."

Only when I stopped rambling, I noticed he had been watching me with a tender smile and shining eyes. I suddenly felt self conscious and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

_Can you feel it, too?_

_God... What are you doing to me?_

Eventually, he spoke up. "I couldn't agree more with you. This kind of love you described... It is the only true love. Thus, the hardest. But it is worth it. My...my parents used to have this. Even if I have lost them, I will never forget their love and devotion to each other."

I felt terrible, rambling about my parents and my brother. "John, I didn't know. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have..."

He took my hand in his, his eyes calm. "No, you should have. It's alright, Dayanna. So many years have passed. And I am sure they are still together somewhere. Still happy."

He took a sip from his drink and then changed subject. "So. You hate Titanic. Which is your favourite movie, then?"

"Schindler's List. So underrated at the Oscars, it was a crime. Yours?"

"I agree 100% with this statement. Mine...Hmm, I can't pick one. I think... okay, I'm gonna settle with The Silence of the Lambs. Anthony Hopkins. Pure genius."

"The movie won the so called Big Five at the Oscars, right? Totally deserved. And, we are Americans, so I shouldn't say that. But,just between you and me..." I leaned into his ear and I heard his sharp intake of breath. _Good..._  "Anthony Hopkins is miles better than Jack Nicholson. I don't even know whose stupid idea was to even compare them."

"Good God, Targaryen. You are the President's daughter. You have committed high treason against USA. How will your father react when he gets informed you came out with such blasphemous words?"

It was my turn to laugh. "He will do nothing. He agrees with me."

"God save us, our President and his daughter worship English actors!"

After another round of laughing, I continued. "Favourite TV show. To help you, it can be also a miniseries."

He huffed. "You didn't need to offer me an option. Breaking Bad."

"Not bad, Davies. But let me surprise you. Mine? Sons of Anarchy."

"Wow there. I would never take you for a speed junkie."

"Oh, I love speed. When I will be of age, I will buy a luxurious fast car for my own pleasure. I love speed, the sense of freedom it gives you. I am a fanatic of Formula 1, if that helps you."

"Now you have taken it to another level! So, which team do you support?"

"I don't support teams. I firmly believe that the driver is the one who makes the difference. You may have the best car in the world, but if you don't have the talentand the guts, you have no chance to win the championship. I was always a supporter of drivers, not teams. My all-time favourite is Ayrton Senna."

"Wise choice. The sport became void without him. His passion was from another world. He drove without giving a single fuck about danger."

I smiled sadly. "Exactly. And he died the way he loved. On track. With his own rules. My favourites of this era are Fernando Alonso and Lewis Hamilton."

"Alonso is certainly a gifted driver. So is Hamilton, but I think he is too dramatic sometimes."

"Perhaps. Question number three. Favourite kind of music and favourite song."

"Pff. Easy. Hard Rock. Favourite song; Wind of Change by Scorpions."

"I love hard rock and heavy metal, too. But my favourite song is from Queen. The Show Must Go On. Although, I have become a big fan of Lana del Rey. I have loved her duet with Sean Lennon. Tomorrow never came."

He raised his hands up. "Haven't heard it. But Lana is a genius."

"You can't be serious. Never heard it?"

He nodded.

"Well, I have to fix this. Stand up, we are diving deeply into the world of nostalgia, John Davies."

I walked towards the DJ and asked for this certain song, plus a microphone. He smiled and agreed. Before he started playing the song, I spoke to the audience.

"Hi, everyone. I hope you are all having a great time. But, you see, we have a small problem here. My friend here, John, has never heard Lana del Rey's new song. Tomorrow never came. Which one of you have never heard it?"

Lots of men and women raised their hands. 

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. You sacrilegious people." Everyone started laughing along with me. When we calmed down, I spoke again. "So, here is the plan. Our brilliant DJ here, Oliver, will play the song. A big applause for Oliver please!" Everyone started clapping and cheering for Oliver, who seemed to be basking in the attention.

"Our lovey dovey couples will dance together. As for the rest of us, you can pick any partner you like. Either you know them or not. And who knows? Maybe you can find your other half tonight. Dance, and feel free to shed some tears. It's Lana, after all."

I left the DJ and walked to John. He smiled at me. The first notes echoed in the bar.

"Miss Dayanna Targaryen. Will you do me the great honour to accept me as your dance partner?"

My heart was beating wildly, my mouth had gone dry. I had never felt so giddy. With any boy.

"Well. I promised you to teach you the song. Since I am the teacher...", I let my voice fade and gave him my hand. We walked together to the centre of the dance floor and started swaying slowly.

 

 

 

_Hey, what you doing?_  
_Not a lot_  
_Shaking and moving_  
_At my local spot_  
_Baby don't asky me why_  
_Don't ask me why_  
_Why, why, why, why, why, why?_

 

_Lay Lady Lay_  
_On that side of paradise_  
_In the Tropic of Cancer_  
_'Cause if I had my way_  
_You'd would always stay_  
_And I'll be your tiny dancer, honey._

 

_I waited for you_  
_In the spot you said to wait_  
_In the city, on a park bench_  
_In the middle of the pouring rain_  
_'Cause I adored you_  
_I just wanted things to be the same_  
_You said to meet me out there tomorrow_  
_But tomorrow never came_  
_Tomorrow never came._

"You were right.",he whispered in my ear. "This is wonderful."

"Shh. Don't spoil it."

To be honest, I didn't mind his voice. Quite the opposite, actually. But the feeling of it... Being in his arms, slowly dancing with him... I had never felt anything like this in my short life. The feeling of belonging somewhere.  _To someone._ Someone I barely knew for a day.

_Maybe my dreams are trying to lead me to him. Maybe I shouldn't fight it._

_Maybe our strange connection is not strange after all._

_Maybe..._

 

 _I could keep waiting for you_  
_In that spot we'd always wait_  
 _In the city, on the park bench_  
 _In the summer, in the pouring rain_  
 _Honey don't ignore me_  
 _I just wanted it to be the same_  
 _You said you loved me like no tomorrow_  
 _Guess tomorrow never came, no, no, no_  
 _Tomorrow never came, no, no_  
 _Tomorrow never came, no, no, no_  
_Tomorrow never came..._

When the final notes of the music faded, we stayed in the centre of the dance floor, paying no attention to the others around us. I thought I heard Maya somewhere calling my name, but I couldn't care less. His eyes told me a different story, a fairytale from a different time. They invited me, dragged me into their depths. Judging from the look on his face, he felt the same while he was looking into my own eyes.

And we never wanted to leave.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! My exams period at university is over! Summer now begins for me! Wish me luck and enjoy this chapter!  
> So,some definitions. Maya, for those who haven't figured it out, is Missandei reincarnated. But she won't have any memories of her past life; the only ones who will gradually remember are John and Dayanna. With a small surprise from John's youngest brother.  
> 


	6. First kiss

**DAYANNA**

Training at Mr. Arthur Dayne's company was gradually transforming into one of the best experiences of my whole life. Mr. Arthur and his siblings often took us to various trials, whether they participated as appointed lawyers or not, and the next day we discussed about what we observed during the procedure. The main task was to examine the court's decision and try to find any errors, or what the court could have done better. Mr. Arthur had noticed that I was fairly close with Maya and John, so he usually put us in the same group. Two other girls and a boy joined us, Gavin, Marion and Fay. Gavin was one of the guys I met in Dragonstone, and Maya was besoted with him. He,too,came from a mixed background, his mother being an American and his father a Nigerian.

A year after we started, I finally found the courage to invite John and Maya into the White House. My family was eager to meet them, and Victor didn't pass the chance to embarrass me by implying that John is my boyfriend. 

Which he wasn't.

After that night in Dragonstone, we sort of started playing the cat and mouse. Everyone could detect the way we were drawn to each other, the way we seemed to be inseperable sometimes. John always sat beside me at court sessions, group examinations, during lunch... Practically everywhere. And still, we were both so shy. No one had made a move to make this strange friendship something more.

It certainly didn't help that I felt inexplicably threatened. Even though he had proved to have the best of intentions, I sometimes felt a sense of dread when I as around him... Like the universe, or fate, or God, were trying to warn me about something. To further add to my distress, my dreams about the woman and the mysterious man gradually became worse. I still couldn't see the man's face, but I could hear his voice.

* * *

During that year, I saw the woman arriving to Jon Snow's homeland, in order to help him defeat the army of the undead. The Lords of his land didn't seem to like her, and his sister was cold and disrespectful towards her, while the woman had done nothing to her. 

They had become a couple, and they seemed so happy together. She had taken him on a dragon ride, giving him instructions how to ride her green dragon, the smaller one. They had shared many kisses,many tender moments, many passionate nights, and I felt like an intruder at their most intimate times.

After the great war, where the woman of my dreams had lost her closest advisor, the man she loved put a distance between them, for reasons I hadn't seen in my dreams. Later, her best friend was decapitated in front of her and she lost one more of her dragons, the green one. By that time, he had completely rejected her.

After the most recent dream, I could still remember her heartbroken face, when he stepped away from her for the last time. Namely, the coldness on her features and the fury in her eyes that followed.

_Let it be fear, then._

I woke up gasping, tears on my face and my heart beating furiously in my chest...

_What will happen to her? To them?_

_Why can't I see clearly anymore?_

_Does any of this have to do with me? With John?_

* * *

"Hello, John! Hello, Maya! Please, come in! Dayanna has told us so much about you!" My mother was the one who greeted my friends first.

Maya seemed over excited to meet my parents, especially my father. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Targaryen! It is a great honour to finally meet you!"

John smiled politely and greeted my mother. I noticed he was a little tense, but I didn't give it a second thought.  _It must be nerves._

"Hello, John. Hello, Maya. It seems to me you are my daughter's best friends. And my children's friends are always welcome here."

Maya shook his hand first, John right after her. It seemed a tense exchange between my father and John. Perhaps my father had figured out that John meant more to me than just a friend, perhaps he was being over protective towards his little girl.

_How could I know then..._

"Good evening, Mr. Targaryen. Thank you for having us tonight."

"Good evening to you,too, John. Dayanna has told me you are from NY,right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Pardon me if I am a little rude, but I always found NY to be too noisy."

John smiled politely. "Well, some people would say that White House is too loud, too. With all those people coming and leaving..."

My father laughed, but he was suddenly serious again. "Davies, is that right? Forgive me,John, but I think I have met you somewhere again. You remind me of..."

John tensed even more, and I shot him a glance of encouragement. He paid me no attention.

_Is he afraid?_

"Never mind. This is not a time for this. I have met so many people all these years I've been President, I always confuse someone with someone else. Come on. Dinner will be served in an hour. We can have a drink in the meantime."

* * *

Surprisingly, my brothers didn't play the "older annoying brother" role for the first time towards a boy I had brought in our home. Victor shared jokes with both John and Maya, and Ray showed him some of his limited edition vinyl discs, with hard rock and heavy metal songs. John practically begged him to tell him where he bought them and how, and Ray was more than happy to give him the shop's address and telephone.

A little before dinner, Elena came in the living room with Andrew and baby Sara. To my great surprise, John was very good with Andrew, very patient and willing to play with him, even though he had no siblings of his own. He also took baby Sara in his arms and cooed at her, which made her giggle happily and grab his fingers in her tiny palm.

The sight of John playing with my nephew and niece warmed my heart.  _He will become a great father._

* * *

During dinner, the conversation was split into many different parts. My father was deeply engrossed in conversing with Maya, hearing about her mother's hardships and how difficult an immigrant's life was. My brothers still held John captive, but he seemed quite content where he was, occasionally talking with Elena, too. My mother had remained silent throughout dinner, but I could see the happiness in her eyes, seeing all of her family together.

Right after desert was served, my father turned his attention to John.

"John. Maya here has explained to me why she chose law as studying field. Why did you choose it? What do you expect to achieve?"

John cleared his throat and looked at him straight in the eye. "As I told Mr. Dayne the first day we gathered to his company, I was brought up by my father with certain values. Honour and justice were two of them. I have the deep belief that everyone should face justice, sooner or later. My goal is to eliminate any injustice done to those who didn't deserve it. Crime brings punishment, as Dostoevsky would say."

My father smiled sadly. "I share your beliefs, John. If only it were that easy. Sometimes, you are forced to behave with no honour or justice. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice a part of your self, a part of your conscience, for the greater good."

"I assume you are talking from experience, President. After all, ruling the most powerful country in the world often requires cruel decisions."

"You are right. But not only for my country, boy. I was threatened many times with USA's safety, or economical stability, or military alliances. I didn't recede, and I rarely negotiated. Deep down, I somehow knew that my decisions would be the best for my people. Can you imagine where I drew the line, however?"

"No."

"My family, John. Almost every day, almost very hour, I recieve threats for my wife, my children, my grandchildren. Most of the times, the threats are ridiculous. Weak attempts of weak enemies to terrorize me. But some times, the threats are very real.  _They were_ _serious._ Because some people will stop at nothing to get what they want. Because some people don't want to relinquish any of their power, because they want the rest of us to remain beneath them forever. If you had a family of your own, and someone blackmailed you with your beloved ones' lives, what would you do?"

John seemed lost. "Sincerely, I don't know, sir. But... is there no other way?"

My father laughed bitterly. "For some of them? No. Some nights, I think everything over, you know. I think about how much quieter my life would have been, if I had never submitted a nomination for this position. I know that no one would ever threaten me or my family. But then I remember how many wise decisions I made, how many people I have helped. I can't be elected as President for a third time, but these seven years were enough to make a difference. To leave something meritorious behind. I have offered everything I could to my country. If I have sinned in any way...Let God judge me."

Silence fell on the table after their conversation. I had never witnessed father sharing so much with us, let alone with strangers. 

We finished our desert quickly, and then John and Maya announced it was time for them to leave. They politely bid farewell to my family, Maya leaving first.

John didn't leave right away, hesitating. We were alone outside, so I guessed he wanted to say something more.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand in his, his eyes tender and soft.  _Like that night at the bar..._

"I had a great time with your family tonight."

"They had a great time with you, too. I think I have lost my brothers to you."

He let out a huff. "I...I didn't come only for them tonight, Dayanna. I came for you."

_What...? What does he mean?_

"The day that I met you, I felt something strange. As if... As if an invisible thread connects us,as if we have met somewhere...In another life."

I inhaled deeply, my limbs trembling. I never gave him a reply, and this seemed to stress him even further.

"I feel so drawn to you. Do you...do you understand what I am saying? Please, tell me I am not the only one who feels this. I hope I am not the only one under this spell. Because what I feel...this,this... it must be destiny. I have tortured my mind, and never explained it logically. So, I stopped trying. If I am wrong, and I don't think I am, I will never mention it again. I will leave you alone. But..." He stopped, passing his fingers through his messy curls.  _He is nervous, he thinks he overstepped his boundaries._

I couldn't think rationally anymore. His words, his expression, _his eyes_ , had confirmed everything I already knew. Life, fate, destiny, had bound us together. 

"I have been having dreams, you know.", he whispered. And that was enough to almost make me faint.

"I see a man who looks exactly like me. I never hear his name, but I see his life. I have been a silent witness since I was 16. He was some kind of a soldier, protecting his country from undead monsters and their leader,a dark wizard or something. In order to save everyone, he decided to find a queen with dragons. Daenerys Targaryen, was her name. That, I hear clearly. Her voice,too. Her voice sounds exactly like yours. And they seem... It seems to me they fell in love with each other, and..."

_Don't. Don't talk anymore._

Stopping his rambling, I put my hand on his mouth. He must have seen the look in my eyes, because he made no attempt to remove it and continue.

"I see them, too. Since I was 16. His name was Jon Snow. And yes, they were in love."

Pure shock filled his features, as he was trying to fill the missing pieces of the puzzle.

After a while, he gifted me with his most beautiful smile. A hesitant, shy smile that made his beautiful brown eyes lighten. I saw my reflection in them, and my eyes held the same tenderness, the same happiness.

_The same love._

Without giving it much thought, I grabbed him from the colar of his shirt and kissed him on the lips. Though astonished at first, he responded after some seconds, taking me into his arms and kissing me back. I heard a growl coming from his throat, and a shiver ran through my spine.

I opened my mouth and he did the same. We lost ourselves in the kiss, caring for nothing else in the world. The only thing that mattered was this kiss. The kiss we had been waiting for what if felt like a lifetime.

_Two souls, lost ,then found again. Inseperable._

_Together. Always._

* * *

After he finally left-but not before giving me another kiss- I stepped into the house, feeling lighter than a feather. A great mystery of my life had been solved. 

_And look at where it led you! To your soulmate. To the man of your dreams._

Walking towards my bedroom, I heard conversation from my parents' bedroom. For a reason I couldn't fathom, I decided to eavesdrop. I had never done it, but I couldn't stop my legs as they led me to their door. I leaned in quietly.

"Don't be paranoid, Adrian. He is just a boy. He does not want to harm anyone of us."

"I am not paranoid, and you know it. Remember his face, and tell me he didn't look like Edward or Brandon Stark. How do we know he is who he says he is? Didn't you find it a little suspicious that he started such a conversation with me, asking me about the sacrifices I have made, the cruel decisions? How do I know he is not someone of the Starks? Someone sent to spy on us through Dayanna? She seems seriously in love with him. What if he uses her to get to me?"

"Let the Starks, Adrian. Let them be where they are. Why are you so worried? What do you have to do with the assassination,anyway?"

"You hear the rumours, Rose. Everyone is whispering I organised it. Perhaps Catelyn Stark believes it, perhaps she is searching for clues against me. For myself, I don't give a single fuck. But I don't want to see my children suffering. My Ray, my Victor, my Dayanna. Andrew, Sara, Elena. Catelyn is far more dangerous than her late husband. She is more ruthless, and fearless. If she says I killed Edward and Brandon, there are many of my opponents willing to believe and support her. Who says she won't try to harm us through our children?"

My mind was spinning like crazy, I could feel beads of sweat running down my face.

Father sighed, a desperate sound. I had never seen him so despondent, as he sat down on the bed and took mother's hands into his.

"I have to protect Dayanna, Rose. And all of us. Whatever it takes."

 

 

 

 

 


	7. First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dayanna's relationship blossoms.

**DAYANNA**

After that first, passionate kiss outside the White House, things developed quickly between us. John asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. After all we had seen in our dreams, after everything the universe had done to bring us together again, it only felt natural to be with him. I might not be able to have clear visions anymore, but I knew one thing for certain. John loved me, as I loved him.

Speaking of our dreams, we had narrated to each other what we had seen up until then, in every detail. Just like me, John's dreams had gone hazy lately and he couldn't discern voices or faces. 

It didn't matter. We both had seen how Jon and Daenerys loved and supported each other. That was more than enough.

* * *

John made it his personal mission to guide me to all the places he loved in NY. Museums, restaurants, bars and clubs, cinemas, Broadway Theater. In a short 6 months time, we had explored almost every corner of NY together, and I had loved every moment.

Of course, we hadn't revealed our relationship to any of our friends, not wanting it to become public knowledge. The last thing I wanted was John to suffer from the media the way I had since I was a little girl. Plus, we didn't want the relationship to become known inside Dayne and Co., out of fear that we could be fired.

Little did I know, that if I had made our relationship known to the media, it would have saved me from a lot of heartache afterwards.

* * *

A particularly sunny Saturday, I decided to bring him to the White House again, this time as my boyfriend. My mother was her usual pleasant self, chatting happily with him. She was very happy that I had finally found "a decent boyfriend" and made no attempt to hide it. Dad, on the other hand, was polite, but reserved. He was way more cautious than he had been at the first time I brought him home.

After we finished eating, Dad came near and whispered to my ear "Dayanna, I need you to come and meet me at my office."

Curious as to what he might want, I kissed John and left him for a while. "Dad wants to talk to me. I'll be back soon."

John only smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Dayanna. You know I had never been the hysterical, overprotective type of father. But I have to tell you, I don't like this new boyfriend of yours."

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose you have searched his history, too."

"Yes. And I don't like what I have found. His history is...hazy. Complicated. There are many things that do not make sense. I asked from Arthur to do his own research,too."

"What...what do you mean? Is he someone of your enemies?"

"At this point, he could be anyone. The information I currently have doesn't help me,however. Please, Dayanna, be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."

For the first time in my life, I chose to ignore him.  _If only I had listened to his advice..._

"Okay, dad. I will be careful, I promise."

I couldn't understand why then, but I revealed nothing of this conversation to John. When he asked what Dad wanted to tell me, I playfully rolled my eyes and told me that he was simply an overprotective Dad. He believed it.

* * *

Six months after we became a couple, we hadn't gone further than heated kisses and gropping. The tension was palpable, our desire for each other more than obvious. Maya teased me endlessly about it.

"If you don't fuck him soon, I have a feeling you two will have sex in the conference room, darling. You so need to get laid."

"Maya! Don't be so crass! Of course I want to be with him, in every way. I just...I don't... I am not sure..."

"Dayanna. I don't say it very often, but you are a total idiot, darling. Your man adores you, he worships the ground you step on. What is to be unsure of?"

_I am not certain. Perhaps that little voice in the back of my head that tells me to be wary of him, to stay away from him._

I sighed. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I am just nervous, that's all. This is the first serious relationship for me. As cliche as it may sound,  I have a feeling that John is the one for me. I want this to work so badly..."

"And it will. Trust your instincts, follow your heart. The heart is never wrong."

I smiled. "You are the best BF in history, Maya Smith."

"Don't make me blush. We can have a contract for my fee later."

* * *

John had finally invited me to his house that Sunday. He had promised me a good meal, but I had the premonition that this would be our night.

I put on the best dress I had. A mini deep blue dress with sequins, matched with high heels and my favourite black clutch.

When I knocked the door and he opened, his mouth hung open in sheer admiration. He was also dressed to the nines, a crisp black shirt and black fitting jeans.

"Please, come in."

His house was modest, but tasteful and warm. Vinyl discs decorated the walls, sofas with soft covers, a dark table with six chairs and an elegant, very clean kitchen were the main parts of my first impression.

"Wow. Your house is wonderful, John."

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, my parents left me a generous amount of money in a bank account after their death. I had never intented to spend those money simply on a posh apartment, but this one found its way to my heart. Once I saw it, I couldn't let anyone else have it. Just like you."

I felt my cheeks blushing hard, and he seemed to enjoy my shyness, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Come on. Dinner awaits."

I had to admit, he was an excellent cook. He had made a nice salad with lettuce, parmesan, pomegrenates, walnuts and balsamic vinegar, and the main course was chicken fillet with a sauce of white wine, honey and mustard.

Afterwards, we sat on a sofa and simply enjoyed our wine, talking about random issues. He asked my about my family, especially Ray and his children. Baby Sara had quickly become his favourite and it amazed me how good he was with her.

When we finished our glasses, he stood up and offered me his hand. "Wanna dance, Targaryen?"

I smiled wickedly, remembering that night at Dragonstone bar. "Only if you are my partner, Davies."

He smiled and walked to his CD player. When the first notes echoed in the living room, I gasped.

"That song...Tomorrow never came."

"You coming or not?"

I couldn't resist, of course. Soon, we were slowly swaying with the music, eyes firmly glued on each other.

_I waited for you_   
_In the spot you said to wait_   
_In the city, on a park bench_   
_In the middle of the pouring rain_   
_'Cause I adored you_   
_I just wanted things to be the same_   
_You said to meet me out there tomorrow_   
_But tomorrow never came_   
_Tomorrow never came_

* * *

The song had finished for a while, but we had stayed rooted to the spot. It was as if the world had stopped moving, as if everyone else had stopped existing. It was only me and him now.

"Dayanna..." he hesitated, voice low and nervous. "I...I need to tell you something, something I should have told you right from the beginning."

I held my breath, waiting for him to continue. My heart was beating wildly.

"Dayanna, you are...you are precious to me. I have never felt like this in my entire life. Never. These feelings...the sense of belonging, the utmost belief we are made for each other... I can not explain them, and honestly I don't want to. All I know, is that my soul had been searching for yours for a very long time. I finally found you. I don't care if we had met in a previous life, or how it ended. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life beside you, loving you. I love you, Dayanna."

"Do you understand?", he whispered. His beautiful brown eyes were so expressive, so vulnerable that moment. They told me everything I needed to know.

"Yes. Yes, I understand. I love you,too, John. It has been the same for me for quite a while. I want this. I want us."

Finally, his face relaxed and a bright smile adorned his lips. He rested his forehead on mine. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

* * *

I barely registered how we reached his bedroom. Through all the passionate kisses and hurriedly undressing of each other, he had led me to his bedroom.

When we left each other for a moment, I realised we were almost naked. I wore only my bra and knickers, he wore his briefs.

"Are you sure? Do you want this?"

I kissed him once more. "I have never been so sure for something in my life."

With trembling hands, we divested each other of our remaining clothes and fell on the bed. Every kiss, every caress, every touch set our bodies on fire. Words of love, of devotion, of passion left our lips.

And then, only sounds. Small moans and sighs filling the quiet, as we became one. This was more than sex, more than carnal desire and satisfaction. As I moved above him, our bodies so intimately connected, I knew this couldn't be wrong. I knew we were meant to be.

Afterwars, as we rested, my head on his chest, his fingers caressing my hair, I looked lovingly upon him. He gave me a bright smile and kissed me once more, our hearts finally calming down.

There were no words for this. But he somehow managed to find them, looking me straight in the eye as he whispered them.

"I am yours. Now and always."

I repeated them, tears swimming in my eyes. "I am yours. Now and always."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian reveals to Dayanna some information regarding Edward and Brandon Stark's assassinations. Unknown to them, someone eavesdrops.

* * *

I was over the moon. My happiness couldn't be measured. John made me so happy, made me feel complete, special. Everything else was relevant.

Every day, after we finished our training, I was counting the minutes until we met again, either at my apartment or his. We spent almost all day together. Talking, laughing, cooking, going out for walks, working on our joint projects, making love. I was certain he was the one for me.

Only one thing seemed weird to me, though. His excessive secrecy. He avoided all the places we could possibly be seen together. At first, I didn't mind. However, as our relationship grew more, it started to deeply concern me. 

"Why don't you want us to be seen together?" I blurted out one day.

He seemed surprised. "Dayanna, I think we were over this. I don't want our relationship to become food for the media. Out of all people, you should understand this. I thought you despised publicity,too."

"In a certain extent, yes, I do. But you are unreasonable sometimes. So much secrecy,such a strong wish to hide...Perhaps you have something to hide?"

He scoffed. "No, of course not."

"Then I am the unreasonable here. Perhaps you don't want us to be seen, simply because you are ashamed of this. Of us."

He stood up and walked towards me, hurt evident in his face. "You know very well this is not the case. Why should I be ashamed of you?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

A long silence fell upon us. Until I couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it. I...Look, I need time to think about us. I will return to my apartment for some days. Don't come after me and don't try to apologise at work. I need a clear mind."

His eyes widened. "You can't be serious, Dayanna! Have you started to doubt what we have because of something so insignificant?"

"It's not insignificant for me. If it's for you, that's your standpoint."

* * *

A week later, he sent me a long e-mail, profusely apologising and promising me he would be more open to us being seen together in public. I forgave him and we returned to our blissful everyday life.

I was so happy. So happy.

But nothing lasts forever, does it?

* * *

We were two months shy from the elections. Of course, Dad could not be elected again, so we enjoyed as much as we could our last days in the White House, already considering various options for new houses. Personally, I was content with my apartment, but Dad had bought me a beautiful house of my own in the village of Saint-Benoit-du-Sault, in France. Ray and Victor wanted to pick houses on their own, so they went out for searching, Ray with Elena and Victor with his fiancee, Alice.

Victor and Alice had also picked a date for their wedding. It would be a week before the elections.

_No wedding took place, eventually..._

* * *

Two weeks before the elections, I invited John to the White House, for the last time. Lunch was a loud affair, as always, and John was lost in conversation with both of my brothers, who jokingly warned him about the nightmares of the wedding. He simply laughed and dismissed their advice, choosing to play with Andrew and Sara afterwards.

After lunch, Dad called me into his office.

* * *

"Dad, please. Don't start rambling again about how Jon is dangerous for me, or that he is working for the Starks."

"I won't. Because I am sure he is indeed working for the Starks. For Catelyn Stark, to be exact."

"Where did that come from now?"

"I hired detectives to spy your boyfriend. They saw him meeting Catelyn Stark outside the city. They talked for an hour and then he left."

I felt the ground violently shaking under my feet. Breathless, I fell on a chair. "No...no, it can't be..."

_Had he been pretending all this time? Was it just a trick to let him get into our family?_

_But...the dreams, the visions...He had them, too. He can't possibly be lying about them._

_Was his love a lie? Was everything a lie?_

"Yes, Dayanna, it can. I am so sorry, but I am almost certain that John Davies has been using you all this time to get to me."

"Even if it is as you say...Why would Catelyn Stark want to reach you? Does she really hold you responsible for the Stark brothers' deaths?"

My father smiled sadly. "You are a smart girl, Dayanna. What I will show you now, I haven't showed it to anyone else. Only to Arthur. After you see the video, I hope you will understand better."

With trembling legs, I walked to his laptop. Sighing, he chose a video file and pressed Play.

"This is an authentic record from the cameras in the Oval Office. Everything you are going to see was recorded two days after the elections."

* * *

_-You can't be serious, Adrian. More taxes to the oil companies? What are you trying to do? Are you naive that you think we will just sit down and see you taking wealth from us?_

_Edward Stark seemed enraged beyond comparison. Brandon Stark,too._

_-Please, Edward. You know that the taxation is more than fair. In fact, you will still be giving much less than you should give. The increase will help our economy. And of course it's not personal. I have nothing against the oil industry. I respect your work and the effort you put in it. That doesn't mean the current tax system is fair, however. You have taken less economical burdens than you should have. I am trying to make a new taxation system, fair for everyone. Not just for you._

_Brandon Stark spoke this time. -You will regret this, Targaryen. Sooner or later, you will regret this. Every oil company will turn their backs on you. We will never accept the new taxes._

_-You have no choice, Stark. I am the State. My word is law. I have both the Congress and the Parliament at my side. What will you do?_

_-You don't want to make us your enemies, President. There are other ways we can convince you to not pass the laws. Much more painful. Don't press us to use them._

_It was Edward Stark talking now, malice evident in his voice._

_My father stood up abruptly, his hands shaking. -Are you threatening me, Stark?_

_-You? Of course not. I am not that stupid. There are much more precious people in your life that I could threat. Your wife, your sons, your grandchildren. If you don't recede with your ridiculous plans, you will see them suffer. You also have a daughter. Such a beautiful girl, I have heard. She doesn't appear in the media very much._

_Edward Stark leaned over the desk, right in front of my father's face. -Think about it, Targaryen. You have a beautiful family. I trust you don't want to see them dead, thrown in some random ditch. Do you?_

_-You bastard! , my father yelled, grabbing him from the collar._

_-Oh, and this would be the better scenario. I have a very vivid imagination regarding your wife and daughter..._

_-Out! Out of my office! Now, before I call the FBI and put your miserable arses in prison for the rest of your lives!_

* * *

When the video was over, I looked at my father. His face was gaunt and hollow, his eyes carrying the burden of one thousand sins.

"It was me, Dayanna. I gave the order for Edward and Brandon Stark to be killed."

* * *

_Unknown to the two Targaryens, someone else outside the half-closed door had heard everything. From the beginning of the horrible video, to the President's confession._

_John Davies, his real name John Stark, was trembling all over._

_"God..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Fire and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dayanna stays in the White House and the Targaryens are getting ready for Victor and Alice's wedding. Meanwhile, John distances himself from Catelyn, but she executes her plans nonetheless.

**DAYANNA**

"Just because I am your daughter, doesn't mean I will support you if the truth comes out, Dad. You are my father, I love you, but I don't condone what you did to them. I won't give you to the authorities, but if you ever get caught, I won't deny the truth."

"Dayanna..."

"The conversation is over, Dad. Tell...tell Mr. Dayne I won't be in the firm for a while. I need to think of how I will move on. John will suspect I know the truth, sooner or later."

"What will you do with the boy?"

"For now, nothing. I will just cut off any ties and break up with him later. I...I can't think clearly."

Dad looked at me with sympathy. "I can't possibly imagine how you feel right now, Dayanna. I swear, I could never imagine it would come to this. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you."

"Yes, now I believe you. My father tells me that he is a murderer and that the man I love has been a spy all this time, but how could I possibly be hurt? Just leave me alone, father. I want to hear nothing of the Starks or his spies ever again."

* * *

Up to Victor's wedding, all I did was the very basics to survive. I slept, I ate, I took care of my cats, I played with my niece and nephew. But I was dead inside. 

_All my life, an endless lie._

John had sent me thousands of messages, apparently wanting to play the worried boyfriend. I never read them. Not a single one.

* * *

Victor's wedding was a very good opportunity for me to escape from my ugly reality. My brother and his future wife had chosen France, our mother's homeland, for the wedding. To be more specific, we would stay at the Intercontinental Bordeaux de Grand Hotel, the wedding taking place in Elise St. Louis de Chartrons.

I decided to hide my misery the very best I could. My brothers were not stupid; they had understood that something bad had happened at work and with John. However, they didn't press me to tell them. For that I was grateful.

When we arrived at our hotel, I finally felt like I could breathe again. The change of environment and my immense love for my mother's country managed to make me forget all of the recent revelations.

* * *

**JOHN**

"No."

My mother was fuming. "What do you mean, no?"

"No, mother. Which of the two letters did you fail to comprehend? I won't help you framing the President."

"I never expected this from you, John. Now that we have him almost where we want him to be, now you choose to betray me?"

"I betray nobody. Yes, he must face justice. But don't sit here and pretend that father and uncle were innocent. They threatened to kill his family, they even threatened they would order their minions to rape his wife and his daughter, for fuck's sake! I don't support what he did, but seriously? Father and uncle began this. If they had just accepted the new tax laws, we wouldn't have this conversation right now. And I wouldn't have to rip out Dayanna's heart, and my own in the process. Do whatever you want. But I refuse to help you."

"I don't accept this behavior, John. If you go on like this, I..."

I laughed bitterly. "What will you do? Disinherit me? Kick me out of the house? Do it. I am not afraid anymore. The woman I love probably hates me now. I don't even know where she is. She hasn't set foot in work for days, and when I asked Mr. Dayne about her well being, he said nothing."

"How do you know she is aware of your true identity? You told me you didn't listen the whole conversation right from the beginning. Who says that she has discovered who you are?"

"Her father is THE FUCKING PRESIDENT. Do you really think he hasn't searched for me all this time, to keep his daughter safe? FBI is his, CIA is his. He may be a murderer, but not an idiot murderer."

She paused for a while. When she looked at me again, her eyes were cold. She had never looked at me that way.

"He will pay. The Targaryens will pay."

"Do whatever you want with him. But leave his family out of it. They are innocent."

"You don't have a say to how I will act. I don't need your permission, John."

* * *

**DAYANNA**

The night before the wedding, terrible nightmares were plaguing my mind. The visions, so hazy before, were crystal clear now.

I saw Daenerys and John clearly. How he gradually abandoned her, when it was revealed she was his aunt. How her fragile heart was broken beyond repair after the losses of her closest friends and her dragon. 

I cried bitter tears when she burnt the whole city she wanted to conquer, even if they had surrendered. I saw her advisor plotting with the man she loved. And I saw Jon Snow walking in the destroyed Throne room, killing her in cold blood with a dagger in the heart.

_You are my Queen. Now and always._

* * *

I woke up screaming, tears running on my face.

_I am her and he is Jon._

_I remember now. I remember everything._

Desperate for some fresh air, I got out of my room and then walked towards the big pool, seeking for some clarity and serenity of mind, my mobile phone in hand.

_My dreams were really trying to warn me all this time, after all. History is repeating itself._

_But...will he kill me again? And how? I have done nothing to him or anyone else in this life._

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Mr. Dayne.

_What could he possibly want at 4 a.m.?_

"Good morning, Mr. Dayne. Why are you calling me so early? It is only 4 a.m. here in France."

"Dayanna, this is urgent! Go and wake up everyone! You must leave this place immediately! I don't know why, but I can't locate your father! He doesn't answer my calls!"

Dread filled my stomach. "What...why? What's going on?"

"FBI has been secretly looking for Catelyn Stark's conversations via mobile and e-mails. She knew of the wedding. She has bribed French to pose as employees and placed bombs everywhere in the hotel! FBI didn't have the time to inform your father, we have just discovered it! Her minions have been arrested and they confessed of the plan! The bombs are to explode tonight, some hours before the wedding, but we don't know when!"

_No. No, it can't be...God, please no!_

The phone fell off my hands, as I started frantically running back to the entrance. 

Alas, time does not wait for humans. Once more, death found me first.

An explosion at the back of the hotel. Another one. And then another one. I saw the whole building collapsing in front of me, and the last bomb exploded right at the entrance.

The blast was so strong, I was thrown back and almost inside the pool. 

_Dad. Mum. Ray, Elena, Andrew, Sara. Victor, Alice._

Everything went black.

 

 

 

 


	10. Just a stupid woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dayanna deals with the aftermath of her family's assassination and confronts John.

My family's assassination is still something I'm trying to deal with, the memories so dark that I've tried to push them into the deepest parts of my brain. I don't want to forget, however. I want to remember how my family was treated, how I lost everything in a matter of moments.

I can barely recall distinctive,clear memories from my time in the hospital. Hell, I don't even know in which hospital I was treated. I never bothered to ask. All I can remember is some vague images. Doctors hovering above me, prodding at several parts of my body. The kind faces of the nurses, occasionally coming to check my vital functions or administer drugs intravenously. I also remember Mr. Dayne storming inside the room one day, tears in his eyes as he narrated to me how they found about Catelyn Stark's plans, how John Davies was really John Stark, her son, how she had been plotting to kill us all after Edward and Brandon Stark's assassinations.

I was barely paying attention. I was lost in my own thoughts, my despair, pain, rage. I didn't want to hear anything else, the truth was painful enough on its own.

_I lost them. I lost them all._

_You betrayed me, John Stark. Once again, you betrayed me._

After two,or three weeks, I got discharged. Mr. Dayne had been trying to get a word out of me, in vain. He was really worried about my mental health, about how I had been coping with the recent events. Perhaps he was right, perhaps I was slowly getting mad. I couldn't care less up to that point.

All I knew, was the blinding,scorching rage inside me. All I wanted was to get revenge, to see Catelyn Sark and her son dead. However, even that rage faded. Two months later, and after I returned to the USA and temporarily stayed in the White House, all I could feel was numbness. Nothing. A total absence of emotions.

Maya had been there to welcome me home, tears in her eyes. She had adamantly insisted she stay with me for as long as I needed her, so she could help me heal. When she hugged me, I couldn't even reciprocate that simple gesture of love and comfort.  _Nothing._ I still feel guilty for ignoring her for those four months. I know she never blamed me for my behavior, but I can't help it.

* * *

Four months passed, time flowing like a river. All the evidentiary material against Catelyn Stark had been gathered. The trial was to be held at November 21st. 

_My birthday._

During those four months, I had found comfort in alcohol. I was constantly drunk, making Maya and Mr. Dayne increasingly worried about my condition. I refused to visit a psychologist or a psychoanalyst, letting alcohol become my new best friend. If it weren't for the trial and the raw demonstration of the truth, I would have become addicted to it. It was the trail that made me realise that my family was gone for good.

Two days before the trial, Maya invaded my room, pulling me out of my drunken stupor with just a sentence.

"John is here. He wants to see you."

_Finally, you came for the last confrontation._

"Let him in."

"But, Dayanna, he..."

"I.Said. Let. Him. In."

* * *

We were alone at my father's old office. John had been looking at me wordlessly for a while, a hundred feelings swimming in his eyes. The eyes that I had loved so much.

_The eyes I still loved._

"Dayanna..." he paused and sighed, threading his fingers through his curls. "I know you may hate me now, but let me explain my own side of the story."

"There is no your side of the story. The only side of the story is  **my side.** My family was murdered by your mother. And you were her little spy, sent to seduce me and find proof that my father killed your father and your uncle. If any of this is false, please enlighten me. I would totally love to spend my time talking to my enemy."

His eyes filled with unshed tears, but nothing could deter me anymore. This had to be done.

"Dayanna,please, I am not who you think you are. I approached you with ulterior motives, yes. But I love you. I swear, I love you..." He finally noticed my state and his brows furrowed. "Are you drunk?"

"Pff. Drunk? Don't make me laugh, Stark. Alcohol has become my best friend lately, but I am most certainly not drunk. And if,  **if** I am drunk, it's because I'd like to say to the only man I have ever loved, how much he disgusts me."

"Dayanna, you are..."

"Let it go, Stark. Don't bother with what I am. I  _know_ what I am. I am just a stupid girl in love with a traitor that can not get him out of her mind. An idiot woman, who...who was trying to find out where the hell she was wrong! I had been wondering for so long why you didn't want us to be seen together, why you were so reluctant to spend time with my family, why you didn't want to tell me more about your supposedly dead parents. And you know what? I was about to believe that I somehow made you unhappy. I almost believed that our relationship was suffocating you, or that you were ashamed to be seen with the President's daughter. How could I suspect, that you had been playing with me all along?!"

"It's not like this! I never played with you. The dreams, the visions I had of you and me in a past life, my love for you, all of these are real! Please, Dayanna,please let me..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I grabbed the whiskey flagon and threw it at him. He managed to dodge it literally the last second, the flagon crushing on the door. "Come on, come on! Play this game! Play your little games, again and again, for one more lifetime! I know these games. I grew up with them. Do your tricks to others. The ones you can fool. Not to me!" I approached him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look me straight in the eye. The rage I had felt for a while was coming back with full force. "You should have been honest from the beginning, John Stark.  _"The big promises are reserved for my bed only... As soon as I leave it, forget them."  
_

He was crying by then, tears marring his beautiful face. "My love for you is true. I swear to God, I love you, Dayanna. With all my heart, my mind, my soul. I love you."

"True?! True, you say? The only truth here is your name. The only truth is that you betrayed me, once more. Nothing else is true. Get out of here. I have nothing else to say to you."

"No, I won't! You will listen! I beg you, Dayanna, please, listen!"

"GET OUT!" That very moment Maya and Mr. Dayne entered the office, having probably heard my screams.

"You heard her, Stark." Mr. Dayne's voice was colder than ice. "Leave the White House. See you in two days at your mother's trial. Who knows, maybe you will have the same fate with her."

John looked at me on last time, his eyes desperate. "We are not over, Dayanna. I will convince you. One day, I will make you listen. This is not over.  _We are not over._ "

"Oh, I think we are."

His head bent, he turned around and took some steps to leave.

"Wait." I walked towards him, took the bracelet he had given me as a gift off my hand and let it into his palm. The bracelet was beautiful, adorned with my birthstone and having our names engraved on it. It used to bring me comfort and warmth. Now, it was nothing more than a cold piece of silver on my skin.

"Take all of you, now that you're leaving. I want nothing to remind me of you. I don't want to see you again. Ever. However, I leave you with the satisfaction of knowing you will never forget me." I grabbed his chin once more, looking into his eyes for the last time. "You will always remember a stupid, gullible girl that taught you to look beyond your shadow. No matter how much of a traitor you were, are and always be. You will always remember Dayanna Targaryen, John Stark. In this life, and the next ones, you will always remember your treason."

Having said my last words, I passed him by and headed straight for my room. 

_It's over._

 

 


	11. The curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Catelyn's trial, Dayanna has an unexpected visitor.

**_Catelyn Stark. Sentenced to six times life imprisonment._ **

**_Adrian Targaryen. Free of all charges due to his death._ **

**_Dayanna Targaryen had no part in her father's actions against Edward and Brandon Stark and their assassinations. Therefore, the State will take no actions against her. She is allowed to inherit all of her family's fortune, as the sole heiress._ **

 

When the court announced their final decision, I looked at the Starks with a look of pure hatred. Nothing could alleviate my pain, nothing could bring my family back.

Mr. Dayne and his lawyers had tried to succeed in punishing Catelyn Stark with the death penalty. Alas, he had warned me that people like her, like us, were highly unlikely to ever take the lethal injection. Six times life sentence was good enough for me.

Catelyn and Jon had their heads lowered, and only Catelyn's youngest, Brandon, seemed interested to me. He had a faint frown on his face, and something like...remorse? Sadness? I didn't know.

I quickly got out of the room, hundreds of journalists awaiting for a single word. 

I gave them none. My bodyguards made a passage inside the chaos and led me to my car. 

"Miss Targaryen, please! Your thoughts, a first official statement!"

Our chauffeur, David, drove us away as fast as possible. My work here was done. The Starks would be punished for their crimes against me and my family.

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"I will miss you, so much..." Maya couldn't stop her tears as she hugged me tight and refused to let me go.

"We will keep in touch, I promise. You are the only friend I have left. As soon as I arrive, I will call you from a french telephone number. I will get rid off my current one, so that no one will ever be able to find me if I don't want them to."

"That means John Stark, I guess. Dayanna... I love you, you are my best friend. I believe that John was sincere with you. Give him a second chance, let him explain. Maybe he has more to say."

"I am done with John Stark and his lies. I don't want to hear from him ever again in my life."

I had moved to my apartment in New York, not wanting to impose at the White House and leaving it to the Vice President and future President of USA. My small flat had the advantage that very few people knew where it was, so I could leave quickly and discreetly without being discovered from the media or anyone else.

While Maya and I were lost in our conversation, I heard someone knocking the door.

"Maya, look who is it from the eye. If it's John, tell him I am not here." 

I ran to my room and closed the door quietly, waiting for Maya's conversation with the guest.

_"Hello, Maya Smith. My name is Brandon Stark. I came here to talk with Miss Targaryen. It's a matter of urgency."_

* * *

"We meet again, Daenerys Targaryen."

"Brandon Stark. If my memory doesn't fail me, you were the Three Eyed Raven in our previous lives. You were the one who revealed to Jon Snow his true identity through his best friend. It was the beginning of the end for both Jon and Daenerys."

The boy's eyes were sad and remorseful, a thousand emotions passing through them. "I am not the same person as my ancestor, as you are not exactly Daenerys. We were reborn, and the Three Eyed Raven has been dead for thousands of years now. Rest assured, I will cause you no harm. I don't intend to bring more pain in your life. I simply want to warn you."

"The Raven is dead, you say? And how do you know who we were, then?"

"I may not have his powers, but I have his memories and his knowledge. As for the Raven, High Priestess Kinvara of the Lord of the Light killed him in retaliation, for orchestrating Daenerys' downfall along with his sister, Sansa Stark. You are a smart woman, Dayanna. Think about it. Have all of us been reincarnated? The Lord of the Light punished all those who were involved in destroying Jon and Daenerys. Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister, Varys the Spider, Cersei,Jaime and Tywin Lannister, Robert Baratheon, none of them was reborn. Brandon Stark was reborn in me, but not with the Three Eyed Raven. Nevertheless, I have a mission."

"How can I trust you? Your mother murdered my family. You and your sister destroyed me in my previous life. Why must I believe any word from you?"

"Because I must repent for my ancestor's deeds. The Three Eyed Raven lost his purpose, becoming greedy. He wanted power, he wanted the Old Gods to dominate Westeros. For a while, he was successful. But by doing so, he lost the Gods' blessing. Kinvara was free to destroy him and she did it. In contrast to him, I seek no power. I am here to rectify my family's sins against you."

"How do you intend to do that? Can you bring my family back, Brandon Stark?"

He smiled. "No. Nobody can bring them back. But I can help John and Dayanna, as I should have helped Jon and Daenerys. I came here to warn you. There are things you haven't seen, things that can haunt you for this life and the next ones."

A shiver ran down my spine at his ominous words. "What things?"

He looked me in the eye. "Before she died, before she drew her last breath, Daenerys cursed Jon. She cursed him to be the one to die, shall they ever meet again and he betrays her. The Lord of the Light granted her final wish. It has happened, Dayanna. You have lived other lives before this one. Each time Jon has betrayed Daenerys, willingly or not, he has died first and Daenerys has survived. Most times, Daenerys killed him with her own hands. And the cycle never stops. You meet, you fall in love, he betrays you, he dies. If you don't stop the cycle now, you may never have the chance to do it in a next lifetime."

To say I was shocked would be a massive understatement. I couldn't imagine the pain Daenerys had to endure in every lifetime, betrayed by her love and seeing him die. "And why should I care about his life? Why should I care if he dies or not?"

"Because you love him, Dayanna. Always have, always will. Your lives were bound together from fate and love. You are soulmates. Despite John's mistakes, despite your mistakes, you don't deserve this. The curse has to break. Otherwise, you will be reborn and plagued with the same fate. Him dead, and you alone for the rest of your life."

"Supposing your tales are true. How do I break the curse?"

"I thought it would be obvious. Think about it."

"You are confusing me even more, Brandon Stark. Speak clearly."

"You have to forgive him. Both for what he did in this life, and for killing Daenerys as Jon Snow. Forgive him. Truly and completely. Forgive him wholeheartedly. It's the only way, Dayanna. When you forgive him ,you will save your future reincarnations, too. They will have the chance to love each other freely, without curses."

"Do...Do you understand what you're asking of me?" my voice was trembling, I couldn't stop the tears anymore. "You're asking me to forget. All this pain, all these betrayals..."

Brandon walked towards me and took my hands in his, clenching them softly. His eyes were pleading. "You have to do this. Save your love, Dayanna. Save both of you. The old Brandon Stark failed to protect you, but I won't. Please. I know...I know it's difficult. I know the memories of your family's assassination are still raw, I know that remembering your past life makes it almost impossible. But don't condemn yourself and my brother to the same miserable fate. None of you deserved it from the beginning. No matter what your names were,are,or will be, you were not meant to end like this. You hold your salvation in your hands. You, and only you can revoke the curse. Give yourselves the happy life Jon and Daenerys couldn't have."

"I-I don't know what to say. This is all too much, I have to think about it."

"Think fast, Dayanna. John's betrayal has already taken place. It won't be long before he dies once more, and another chance will be wasted. I see you are planning to leave. He will find you and follow you, quite probably. When he does so, please, don't walk away from him."

Seeing I was lost in my own world, Brandon opened the door and stood at the threshold. "I won't spend more of your time. These were all I had to say. I will still help you and John in any way my memories allow me. I will fight tooth and nail to break the endless cycle of pain and loss. But you have to help yourselves first. And unfortunately, you, Dayanna, have to be the most magnanimous. I know I am asking too much of you. There is no other solution,though. If you really love John, you have to do exactly as I told you."

Brandon closed the door softly behind him ,leaving me in ruins once again.

_Curse._

_You have to forgive him._

_No one else can save your souls and your future._

 


	12. When time stopped

**CASTILLON-LA-BATAILLE, 8 MONTHS LATER**

 

_**WHERE IN THE WORLD IS DAYANNA TARGARYEN?** _

_Maybe this could become the biggest mystery in the modern world, after the fan theories that Elvis and Michael Jackson are alive, of course. Pretty much like those two, Dayanna Targaryen is rumoured to have left the world of the living. Unlike those two, she was one hundred percent alive the last time we saw her. So, where is she? Could she have escaped at her mother's country, France? Could she have chosen to return to the country where the ancient family of the Targaryens comes from, the UK? Or is she simply dead?_

Much speculation, dear readers. The last surving member of the Targaryen family and the only surviving child of our former President, Adrian Targaryen, was last seen exiting the court, after the trial for her father's crimes against the Stark family. As she was never involved into these crimes, the authorities were lenient, allowing her to stay in the USA and keep her father's remaining fortune. For those who are observative, though, her interaction with the second son of the Starks, John, didn't go unnoticed. John was very reluctant to testify against her late father, occasionally stealing longing glances at Dayanna during the procedures. On the other hand, Dayanna never spared a single glance at him. Only when he stood up to give his testimony, did she look at him. And boy, what a look that was. If looks could kill, the poor man would be dead in seconds.

That leads us to the second rumor surrounding those two. The rumour that they were a couple, but Stark hid his indentity from her, to gather information for his father and uncle's assassinations. Till today, none of the parties has confirmed or dismissed the rumours. Dayanna Targaryen left the court without a single word to the press, whereas John Stark is rumoured to be searching desperately for her. Just yesterday, he was spotted entering the FBI Headquarters. An hour later, he exited the building, looking utterly...defeated at best. Devastated seems more fit, though.

But who was-or is- Dayanna Targaryen? As the youngest child and the only girl...(continue to page 4)

 

 

I crumbled the newspaper in my hands, disgusted, enraged and curious at the same time. 

_So, you are looking for me... Good luck in that department._

After emitting my rage on the poor paper, I threw it into the rubbish bin. Brandon Stark had warned me that John would start searching for me, but I would have never imagined he would be so desperate as to resort to FBI for help. 

_Let him search. He will come up with empty hands, sooner or later._

The US Media considered me dead or, in the best case, comatose, somewhere in a private clinic. The only people aware of my whereabouts were Mr. Dayne and Maya. And I seriously doubted if John could distract information from them. Even if he tried his best, Mr. Dayne hated him for his participation to his best friend's demise and Maya was highly suspicious at best. He had a long road ahead of him if he wanted to find me.

The other crucial point was that I had decided I couldn't forgive him. Not for our past lives, and certainly not for this one. I couldn't care less if his intentions changed as time passed, or if he had no active role in the bombing, or even if he had truly loved me. This was...It was simply too much. I could rationalize his decisions as Jon Snow, but this, this was on a whole new level. I had hurt no one in the world, let alone him personally. His father and his uncle had been asking for it when they threatened our family, and although I condemned my father's actions, I could excuse him. I couldn't offer the same courtesy to John.

He had betrayed me once more. Simple as it gets. This time, he had given into Catelyn's wishes and become her assistant. He had played with my heart, he had exploited my love for him, just to achieve his means. And when he didn't need me anymore, he tossed me aside.

_Seems history is repeating itself once again._

When Brandon Stark informed me of Daenerys' curse, I had felt a sick satisfaction. The mere knowledge of Jon suffering in every reincarnation...

_But you don't really want that, do you? You still love John. You will always love him. And Brandon was clear. He dies, you are left alone for the rest of your life._

I had been trying to suppress the voice of my heart, and it had been a hopeless case so far. I couldn't shake the gnawing fear that something bad would happen soon, or ignore the shudders that ran down my spine at the mere thought of John dying.

_Another lifetime of misery and pain._

* * *

 

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I had gone out for the usual supplies in the grocery store and the butcher's. Here in France, I had found the quiet life I had been craving. No one knew me here, the people were kind and jovial and the beatiful, rugged landscape had eased my pain and made me happier. All was good.

While I was approaching home, I noticed a male figure standing in front of the door. I had forgotten to wear glasses or eye lenses, so I immediately got worried. Who could it be?

My heart beating wildly in my chest, I walked the last meters as fast as I could. When I was close enough, my heart officially dropped to my stomach.

It was John.

* * *

 

"What do you want from me?"

I had convinced myself to at least let him in my house and listen to what he had to say. His mere presence was enraging me, though. He had no right to be here, and I still couldn't believe that Maya had relented and given him my adress.

His brown eyes were pleading as he took some steps towards me. Instinctively, I took some steps back. 

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, a classic sign of awkwardness. "I didn't come here to upset you."

"Oh, really? Because you are doing exactly that."

"Dayanna, please. Give me a chance to explain myself properly. You never let me tell you the whole story."

"My parents, my brothers and their wives, my niece and my nephew are 2 meters under the ground. What else should I know?"

"My part of the story. How everything began. And how everything came to an end."

"Has it really ended? Has everything come to an end? Or do you intend to drive a dagger into my heart once more? You know, just to make sure that all Targaryens are dead?"

" _He_ made that mistake. I don't intend to repeat it. All I ask of you is to listen."

"Speak, then."

He took in a big breath. "When I finished law school, my mother convinced me to join Mr. Dayne's company, so I could become your friend and maybe gather enough information to put your father in jail. I agreed, albeit reluctantly. I didn't want to become her spy, I only did it because I wanted justice for my father and my uncle. I didn't know the full story. I only learnt the whole truth later, when I accidentally heard that video your father had recorded. In addition, I had no intention to court you. The initial plans involved only friendship. But I couldn't help myself, I couldn't resist you. It was...It still is so hard. My dreams had started showing that woman, who looked so much like you...And the pull I felt towards you, the growing feelings I could not ignore... I haven't faked anything, Dayanna. From day 1 till today, my love for you is and will always be real. I swear to God."

"And the assassination? Catelyn's plans? Had you had any participation?"

He hesitated for a while, but he eventually answered. "No. I knew nothing of her scheme. The bombing was as much a shock for me as it was for the rest of USA. It came out of nowhere. But she had given me some hints. I mean...she had warned me she would continue with her plans, with my assistance or without it. I didn't think she would take it this far. I thought she just meant she would expose your father and try to get the case to the Supreme Court. I had never imagined...that."

"So you just let her do as she pleased. You never considered of warning someone else to help us. Someone in a higher position, for instance. Your family has as much connections as mine used to have. And you did nothing."

"I told you, Dayanna, I didn't suspect she would commit such an atrocity! How could I know?"

"You should have. She is your mother, after all."

"So, you think of me as Catelyn's clone? Do you really think we are one and the same?"

"Yes, John Stark, I do." My voice was colder than ice and it immensely pleased me seeing his eyes widen. "My sincere opinion of you is that you are no better than your mother. And that you are no better than your ancestor. You used me, took my love and crushed it under your feet. You are nothing to me now, John. I am really wondering, why did you bother and come to find me? You told me nothing new. Nothing that can change my mind about you."

His shoulders and his head lowered, his eyes looking at the floor. When he spoke again, his voice was trembling. "That's what you think of me? That I am a murderer?"

"Yes. And please, leave my house now. I am tired of listening to excuses. I have enough of them to write a book."

He lifted his eyes upon me, visibly holding back tears. "If this is your wish. I will never bother you again. You don't need to worry about me showing at your door."

I didn't know why, but his words brought a sense of dread inside me. 

Without another word, he opened the door and slammed it, leaving my home and my life forever.

* * *

After I had tearfully boiled some water for tea, to help me calm down and think, I heard a sickening sound of car crush. Wheels sliding on the road, trying to stop a vessel, and a loud bam. Silence for some seconds and then desperate screams.

I immediately got out and ran out of the house, towards the source of all that noise.

_"I didn't even see him crossing the road!"_

_"He seemed lost! He crossed the road with the red light on!"_

_"Stupid boy! What was he thinking of?"_

When I finally arrived to the spot of the accident, my blood froze in my veins.

_John..._

_No, no, NO!_

John was lying on the road, unconscious. Two thick lines of blood were running from his nose and mouth, down on the ground.

"JOHN! NO!" I passed through the crowd and ran at his side, falling beside him and clutching him into my arms.

_God, please..._

I checked his pulse with my fingers on his neck. Weak, but still there.

"Appelez d' ambulance! Vite!"

In four minutes, the ambulance had come. The doctor and the assistant nurses put John on the stretcher and we headed for the nearest hospital.

* * *

 

_"We are losing him, God damn it! Come on, son, help us a little!"_

I was standing beside John, helpless and desperate once again. The small team did their best to recuscitate John, but nothing seemed to work. His pulse was growing slower and slower with every passing minute.

_Please, I beg you, don't do this to me. Don't leave me, please don't leave me._

_It's my fault...Everything is my fault. If I hadn't kicked him out, if I had just given him a glimpse of hope..._

_He will die once more. And I will be left alone._

 

_"Bring the defibrillator!"_

I was in a trance. I briefly understood that his condition was rapidly worsening, but I couldn't comprehend what was happening in front of me, or what I was hearing.

I took his hand in mine and brought it to my lips, as the tears started falling.

My voice was the only thing I could decipher, barely louder than a whisper. "I forgive you, John Stark. I forgive you. Please, don't leave me. Don't give up on us."

_I forgive you._

 


	13. Epilogue: 10 years later

 

**MISSING FOR 10 YEARS: DAYANNA TARGARYEN, JOHN STARK**

 

_We know that some of you may have forgotten them, we also know that many of you don't even care. But we couldn't ignore the 10-year anniversary of Dayanna Targaryen and John Stark disappearing from this world without a trace, dear readers._

The last surviving Targaryen and Catelyn Stark's second son disappeared almost simultaneously. After Catelyn Stark's trial for her crimes against the Targaryen family, and also Adrian Targaryen's trial for Edward and Brandon Stark's assassinations, Dayanna disappeared almost immediately. As many of you may recall, our reporters had caught some brief glimpses of John Stark exiting the FBI headquarters. There were many voices whispering he had been searching for Dayanna, and some of his friends reluctantly admitted on camera that he wanted to find her. None of them revealed his true motives, though. Especially Maya Smith, Dayanna and John's closest friend, refused to make any comment on the matter.

Approximately 8 months later, John Stark disappeared,too, in the same fashion with Dayanna. His family had been desperately searching for him for a while, and even his mother Catelyn begged her oldest, Robb, from jail to do everything he could to bring his brother home. Alas, their efforts were fruitless.

After a while, a sudden piece of news reached USA: that John Stark had been involved in an almost fatal car accident, during his ghost-hunt of Dayanna Targaryen, in France. Some of the US media rushed to the small village of Castillon-La-Bataille and some citizens confirmed that a young man from USA indeed had been hit by a car on the road. However, most of the village residents had no idea who John Stark was and thus they weren't able to offer more information. They only confirmed that the man had a huge resemblance with John Stark.

And here we are, 10 years later. Still missing. The Stark famiyl have abandoned their research, having lost any hope of ever finding John. As for Maya Smith, Dayanna's best friend, she also left the country three years later. She is now in Italy and has become Head Ombudsman.

There are mysteries that will never be solved. Dayanna Targaryen and John Stark missing is one of them. We can only hope that they are still alive and well. None of them deserved to get stained by their families' scandals, and we sincerely believe that no child is guilty of their father's crimes.

* * *

 

Bran Stark closed the newspaper and smiled to himself. The papers had made a 10-year memorial of his brother and his beloved, some of them still hoping they would be the ones to discover them somehow, somewhen.

_They are safe from this world, happy. Away from everything that could tear them apart. And it's none of your business._

Standing up from his chair, he walked towards the round table in the dining room, where the family photos sat. Out of all of them, two were his favourites.

The first one, sitting proudly in the middle, was from John and Dayanna's wedding. After John's horrific accident and his miraculous revival, Dayanna stood by his side in the hospital for 12 days. When he woke up, they forgave each other and decided to give their love a second chance. Four years later, they got married in Castillon-La-Bataille, a baby already in the way. The photo was taken the exact moment when they had given the traditional kiss after the vows,  both glowing in happiness and John resting his palms on Dayanna's growing belly. Eleana Targaryen- Stark was born five months later, totally healthy.

The second one was taken just a year ago, in their gardens. John and Dayanna were smiling in the snowy garden, Eleana by John's side. Dayanna was holding their baby twins in her arms, two more girls to expand their little family. Alyssa and Isabelle were just three months old when the photo was taken.

Smiling to himself and battling tears, Bran lifted the family photo with the kids and caressed it softly. His work here was done. The curse had been broken, and John and Dayanna could meet in their next lives free of it, free to explore their love and live it to the fullest, no matter what names they would have.

_All is well._

 


End file.
